1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for measuring the state of microbial activities and more particularly a real time measurement with displayed images.
2. Description of Related Art
The controlled activities of microorganisms are extensively used in a wide variety of industrial fields, such as the brewing of liquors and wines, manufacturing of drugs, restoration of environmental pollution, etc. On the other hand, undesirable microorganisms do harm in various fields, such as causing many diseases or putrefying foods. In either case, it is essential to observe whether any microorganism exists or not, and if it does exist, how active it is.
In general to carry out the above-mentioned observation, microorganisms are actually applied to a process (for example, the brewing process) and an evaluation is made on whether the required effects are obtained or not, or microorganisms are incubated in a suitable culture medium and the results of propagation of microorganisms are determined.
However, in any of the above-mentioned cases, evaluations are made on the results in which microorganisms have already carried out some activities or microorganisms have finished their activities, and a considerable time is required to have the results, and it is not possible to evaluate the state of microbial activities in real time. Thus, there is still a need to improve the measurement of microbial action.